


night watch

by lavenderlinks



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legend Gets Sad At Like 2 In The Morning Because Of The Ocean: The Fic, Link's Awakening references, hyrule is very very briefly mentioned at the end, i have a CONCERT tomorrow what am i DOING, it's mostly just Four and Legend though, just know that all of the links are there, marin is vaguely mentioned, oh reading it again wind is also mentioned very very briefly but at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlinks/pseuds/lavenderlinks
Summary: being sad is a little better with friendsorthe hero of legend is sad. the hero of the four sword tries his best to help.
Relationships: Four & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	night watch

Link, the esteemed Hero of Legend and professional adventurer, is definitely not near tears right now.

Absolutely not. 

And if he is- well, who’s to blame? He’s on a beach, which hasn’t been a positive experience since… since  _ Koholint _ , and he’s alone. On watch. In the middle of the night, with only his thoughts to keep him company. And to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach on some island in the Conductor’s Hyrule, his thoughts drift to places that aren’t ideal when there are others who could easily wake up and see him like this. 

Link wipes away tears. Blinks red-rimmed eyes. Buries his head in his hands for a moment before remembering that he happens to be on watch, and there isn’t time for him to be so upset about the scent of hibiscus in the salty air and the sand flowing between his fingers as he digs his hands into the ground and-

“Veteran?” a quiet voice asks, a light thump sounding from next to him as someone sits down. “You okay?” Link lifts his head to see a short figure, golden hair turned silvery by moonlight, colorful tunic still clear even in the dark. 

The smithy. Not someone who he’s particularly close with,  _ absolutely not _ someone he would trust with what he’s thinking about. 

“Yeah,” he mutters, staring at the waves, determinedly trying to not start crying in front of the smaller hero. “I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” the kid asks, tilting his head. “I won’t judge if you’re not. Goddesses, I wouldn’t be able to. I’m not exactly the most mentally stable.” The smith laughs to himself, as if the statement had been some kind of joke. If it was, Link sure as hell doesn’t understand it. And can’t find himself to care. 

“I- yeah. I’m fine, okay?” he finds himself snapping at the younger hero, and winces internally- the smithy’s just a kid, he didn’t plan to be that harsh. But the smith just nods, turning his attention to the sand as he traces out small designs before brushing sand over them and restarting. 

“You don’t want to talk about it,” he remarks quietly, not looking up. “That’s okay.” 

That-

It’s  _ okay _ ?

The smith knows he’s upset and isn’t pressing? Or  _ anything _ ? Just saying it’s okay and moving on?

Link’s stunned to silence, his thoughts screeching to a stop. 

“You’re a smith too, right?” the kid asks, glancing up at him. When Link nods, he starts talking about how he forged his own sword, voice kept low as to not wake the others, but loud enough to fill the silence. 

He’s grateful. 

Instead of letting his thoughts drift, he focuses on the other hero’s voice as he chatters on. Even throws in a comment once he settles into the story. Soon, though, it’s over, and the two are sitting in silence on the sand yet again. 

“You can go to sleep,” the smith says, gently pushing him up. “I’ll take next watch.” Link turns back halfway to his bedroll, and gets a reassuring smile, followed by what looks like a spark of an idea in the kid’s mind. He jumps up, dashes over to Link’s side, and gently bonks his forehead against his own. 

Yet again, Link finds himself stunned. The smith just grins up at him, eyes seeming to glow red in the moonlight. 

“That’s what the Minish do to show affection,” he explains. “You seem to need it. See you in the morning, Hoarder.” Link nearly lets out a protest at the nickname, only holding it back for the sake of the Traveller, sleeping only a few feet away. He glares at the smith, who’s cheeky grin only grows. “Sleep well!” he calls out, and Link groans, settling down into his bedroll. 

As he starts to drift off into sleep, only one question remains in his mind. 

When in Hylia’s name did he get so  _ soft _ for all of these idiots? 

**Author's Note:**

> this was another impulse write, like all of my fics. short and sweet :D   
> anyways, i wanted to take this time to thank all of y'all who have commented and given kudos on my other fics- words aren't working great right now but it makes me so happy that you guys like what i've written. ily!  
> inspired by the lu discord, caus i saw some stuff about the minish doing little head bonks to show affection, and immediately decided that okay, i had to write that.   
> so i did. with 600 words of buildup.   
> so yeah, thank you for reading and i hope you have a good day/night/afternoon/whatever


End file.
